


In Deep

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (like 221B but I needed twice as many words), 442B, M/M, PWP, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Sherlock gives John a blowjob on the couch. Seriously just porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my goal to finish/polish things from my drive, here have some porn. Thanks to Konnor for the quick beta.

John sat on the couch, naked from the waist down, his legs spread wide. Sherlock knelt between them, looking up at John through lowered lashes, his impossibly pale skin overtaken by a crimson stain, the blush somehow softening the jagged ridges of his cheekbones, rendering him vulnerable.

His full lips parted, just the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten them before he leaned forward to take the head of John’s swollen cock in. He swirled his tongue lightly over the glans, making John shiver. He lapped at the slit, noting the shift in John’s breathing, before sliding down and beginning to suck in earnest.  

The sound John made when Sherlock relaxed his throat and took him deep was satisfying. Moreso as he swallowed around the head. John practically growled, a noise so raw, positively feral in fact, and Sherlock knew that he would do a great many things to make John repeat it. He swallowed again and was rewarded with another delicious moan, before he resumed the slow, steady slide up and down. He let his tongue undulate against the shaft, varying pressure of suction until John’s fists were grabbing restlessly at the pillows on the couch and his hips thrusting up despite his attempts to restrain himself. Beyond language now, just needy little humming sounds escaping his lips.

It was clearly taking nearly all John’s concentration to avoid controlling the situation.  Everything about his posture said that he wanted to grab the back of Sherlock’s head, holding him in place and just fuck his throat until he came.  

Sherlock smiled at the thought and released his lover’s cock with an obscenely wet popping sound. 

He glanced up, noting a slight frown as John wondered why everything had stopped. The desperate noise he made was delicious, and Sherlock resumed his attentions, lightly caressing John’s sac and licking the length of his shaft. John’s eyes rolled back as Sherlock took his prick into his throat once more and began to gently stroke his perineum. 

John panted, “Sherlock, please.”  

Sherlock took John’s hand and pressed it to the back of his head and held very still. John seemed to get the message, starting with a testing little push forward. 

Sherlock moaned enthusiastically around him and John began to thrust in earnest. Sherlock did his best to relax his throat and pace his breathing. It didn’t take long. 

“Christ, Sherlock, I’m going to...“ John gripped Sherlock’s curls tightly, his words swallowed up in incoherent moans as he came.

“Bloody hell, that was perfect. Where did you learn to do that?”

Sherlock’s lips quirked.  “Obviously, John, I observe.” 

“So do I. Now lie back.”


End file.
